


Nyctophilia

by Raveneyes79



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveneyes79/pseuds/Raveneyes79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil is not born, it is made.  Can two dark souls find the light in each other or will their desire for revenge rip everything apart.  Can they find forgiveness and love or will the worlds burn.  "I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible and when I'm done you will finally understand why they call me a MONSTER!!"  (Thor:  The Dark World with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  I don’t own anything from Marvel or any quotes you might recognise. 

 

**NYCTOPHILIA**

 

**Prologue**

* * *

Darkness

 

No colour, no sound, just the cold consuming nothingness wrapping around her still body.

 

This was where she belonged, where her heart felt free, true.  For darkness was not only around her, but also inside her.  With every breath she took, she inhaled it deeper. It flowed through her veins like a raging river, filled her with purpose.  It burned and coiled, pushing her to remember.  Remember why she endured years of agony and torture. Why she called this desiccated forgotten place her home.

 

It forced the images of pain and loss to the front.  It placed her back in a past she could never forget, never wipe from her memories. She was still so young, so innocent, a child of the light.  Not that she ever wanted to forget.  Was it not this that kept her alive?  Kept her fighting?  Made her stronger?  Moulded her in what she was now?

 

_She could smell the choking sick smell of burning flesh.  Hear the cries of horror and agony in the air around her.  See the flames consume their bodies as they stagger and fall to never rise again.  Never hold her again.  Never comfort her again.  Never call her name again._

 

A name she had not heard for over a thousand years. 

 

But soon they will all know her name.  They will scream it with fear in their hearts as their blood flows in crimson streams through their golden streets.  They will run and they will try to hide.  Some with honour will stay and fight bravely for their precious city. Fight and lay down their pathetic lives for a liar and a murderer.  A power greedy man, who so effortlessly veiled his sins behind the curtain of morality.

 

She will rip everything and everyone he holds dear from his grasp.  He will watch as she tears them apart and throw their lifeless bodies before his feet.  And when he finally recognises the wickedness he created, which hatred fed and darkness comforted, she will set her rage free.  She will burn him alive and relish in his screams of pain and despair.  She will watch until the flames eat away his skin and devour his traitorous heart. 

 

Only then will she turn around and watch Asgard burn.

 

For evil is not born, it is made.     

 

 

* * *

 

     


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  I don’t own anything from Marvel or any quotes you might recognise.

 

**NYCTOPHILIA**

 

**Chapter 1**

**“Something wicked this way comes”**

* * *

Asgard

 

The golden city.  Home to the gods. Protector of the nine realms.

 

Even at night no one good deny its magnificent beauty.  The rainbow bridge that thrummed with energy in the distance.  The glorious golden palace with its many towers reaching up into the clouds. 

 

Odin All-father turned from his balcony to face his son and lovely wife.  The two people he loved most and meant everything to him.  He watched as Frigga laid her hand in a loving gesture against Thor’s cheek.  A smile formed on his lips as he slowly made his way to them.

 

He was just about to ask them what they were discussing when an urgent knock on their chamber doors interrupted his thoughts.  He frowned as he contemplated what urgent business could force his guards to disturb their peace at such an hour.  His eyes met briefly with those of his wife and son before he answered.

 

“Enter.”

 

The doors opened immediately and one of his most trusted royal guards stepped in, bowing his head and placing his right hand on his heart.

 

“My king, I apologise for disturbing you at this late hour, but I fear this cannot wait until the morrow.”

 

“Speak.”

 

“The guards patrolling the east wall apprehended a woman after she killed one of them.  She is ….”

 

“What?”  Thor bellowed as he took a step closer to his father.  “How did she manage to kill this guard?  Was he taken by surprise?”

 

The royal guard shifted nervously from one foot too the other under the scrutinizing eyes of Odin and Thor.

 

“No my prince, he was not taken by surprise.  From what I understand she strode up to them and demanded to speak to the king.  When they informed her to come back in the morrow she started rambling strange things and tried to force past them to get entrance.  The guard that was killed grabbed her and pushed her back.  She stumbled and fell to the ground and he pointed his sword at her, demanding her to leave before he was forced to throw her in the dungeons.  She started to laugh and that was when she lifted her hand and blasted him with a green light.  He was knocked back against the wall.  They told me he died instantly.  The other guards managed to subdue her without any further incident.”

 

“Where is she now?”  Odin asked as he lifted Gungir from its resting place.

 

“She is in the throne room, my king.”

 

“Get the magic-binding restraints from the vault and bring them to the throne room.  Send guards to prepare the other magic-binding cell in the dungeons.”  Odin said and watched as the guard left in a hurry.

 

“Father, what is the meaning of this?” 

 

Odin met the troubled eyes of his son and felt his heart clench.  He had no answer to give.

 

“Frig, please stay in the chambers until we are certain there is no threat.  Thor, come with me.”

 

Without another word father and son left the chambers and Frigga was left alone with the burden of uncertainty.

 

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

 

Thor stood beside his father as he stared down at the woman surrounded by guards.

 

She was on her knees, her head bowed down.  The hood of the tattered brown cloak she wore obscuring her face from him.  If it was not for her frail form and strings of dark hair falling from under the hood, he would not have been able to determine her gender.

 

“What is so urgent that you dare disrupt the peace of this realm and kill one of my guards?”  Odin’s voice boomed through the throne room.

 

Thor watched as the woman slowly raised her head and stared straight into his father’s eye.  Her face was expressionless, her eyes devoid of any emotion, her stare cold as ice as the corner of her mouth twitched slightly.  He instantly recognised that look and his heart skipped a beat. How many times had he not stared into those similar futures?   If he did not knew his brother was locked away in the dungeons he could have sworn it was Loki, disguised in one of his illusions, kneeling before them. 

 

“I came to warn you.”  Her voice was but a mere whisper that lingered around all present.

 

“Warn us? Of what?”  Thor said as he tightened his grip on Mjolnir. 

Her gaze drifted slowly to him and he was struck by the luminescent green of her eyes.  He was unable to look away.  They were pulling him in, pulling him closer.  Willing him to surrender, to drown in there depths.  His father’s voice snapped him back to reality and a strange feeling of utter loss settled in his heart that he could not explain.

 

“Speak!”

 

“The dark elves have awakened and they are searching for the Aether.”

 

“What nonsense do you speak?”  Thor laughed as he turned to his father.  “The dark elves were destroyed thousands of years ago. This must surely be some poor attempted jest conjured by a mad woman.  Let our time not be wasted any longer…”

 

“Believe me, I do not jest.  They will come, and when they do they will destroy everything.  And you and your mortal lover will lead them here.”   She hissed.

 

Thor could feel the anger boil in his veins as he turned back to the woman on her knees.  He took a threatening step closer and she had to crane her neck up to look him in the eye.

 

“How dare you speak your lies and threaten Asgard.  Disrespect your king!  Your prince!”  He bellowed down at her.

 

“Heed my warning, Thor Odinson, because they are not lies or the ramblings of a mad woman!  You will invite destruction to this realm and you will be the cause of your own mother’s death!  They will take the Aether and I will watch Asgard burn!”  She spat out as she struggled against the hold of the guards.  

 

 Thor’s anger boiled over and before he could stop himself he slapped her hard across the face.  Her head snapped to the right and for a moment she held it there, laughter bubbling up from her chest.  She slowly turned her head back and before she looked up at him she spat out the blood forming in her mouth on the floor in front of him. 

 

She met his blazing eyes and her blood covered grin sent chills down his spine.  The hairs on the back of his neck started to rise and the crackle of magic filled the air around them.  Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the guards shifting nervously, tightening their grip on her chains. 

 

Her eyes were two pools of green fire filled with the promise that he will deeply regret his action.  Instinct took over and he started to lift Mjolnir from his side, ready to strike if necessary.  But his movement was to slow, for the next instant he was blown back by a blinding green light.  The force so strong it felt as if he was struck by Mjolnir itself.   

 

When he came to his senses he was lying a few yards away from her.  She was determinedly walking his way her hands shimmering with green light.  His eyes quickly swept around the room and he saw his father slowly rolling to his side in an attempt to get up.  The guards were scattered on the floor on the other side of the throne room, some of them moving and others lying motionless.

 

His eyes jumped back to her and with one swift movement he threw Mjolnir at her.  But Mjolnir never hit its target and his eyes widened in awe as she caught it in her right hand.  Her fingers curled around its handle as if it belonged there.  Who was this woman dressed in rags?  How was she able to hold a weapon only the worthy were able to lift?  Doubt filled his muddled mind and for a second he wondered if her words were not true.  But that was impossible, right?  His grandfather destroyed the dark elves and the Aether.

 

His eyes focused on her again as she shifted Mjolnir from the one hand to the other.

 

“Tell me o mighty god of thunder, have you ever been struck by lightning before?”  She said as her eyes mocked him and her hand slowly lifted to the sky.

 

“Enough!”  Odin boomed and the next moment a blast from Gungir ripped past Thor.

 

It struck her in the chest and she was thrown hard against the wall behind her.  A sick crack resonated through the room as her head hit the wall.  Mjolnir slipped from her grasp and clanged to the floor next to her.  She gasped in pain as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the floor. 

 

A dozen guards burst into the room, weapons at the ready.

 

“Put the magic restraints on her and escort her to the dungeons.  The rest of you tend to the injured and take them to the healing rooms.”

 

Thor slowly got to his feet watched in shock as the guards slipped the magic restraints on her wrists.  A whimper escaped from her lips as they roughly pulled her to her feet.  Her eyes flashed open and landed on the restraints around her wrists.  A mixture of shock and pain flashed over her features as she clenched and unclenched her fists.

 

“No! No! What have you done!!!”  She cried out as she tried to free herself of the steel grip of the guards.

 

Her gaze snapped to him and he had never seen so much desolation in someone’s eyes before, so much raw pain.  Her body started to tremble and her knees buckled under her.  The guards had to strengthen their grip on her to keep her upright as they dragged her out of the room.

 

Her eyes never wavered from him as she craned her head back to watch him.

 

“Do not blame Jane, your mother was only trying to protect her.”  She whispered before she was dragged down the hall leading to the dungeons.

 

Thor started to follow.  He wanted to know what she meant by her words.  How she knew Jane’s name, but his father’s stern voice stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Leave her be.  We will discuss this further with the council in the morrow and deal with this accordingly.  Go to your mother and tell her all is well, but do not mention what was said in this room.”

 

“Father, surely she must…”  Thor started but his father’s raised hand silenced him again.

 

“Not until we know what we are dealing with. There is no need to start panic.”

 

Thor nodded his head and with one last look at his father he headed for his mother’s chambers with a heavy heart.

 

Odin watched his son leave before he turned and stared at Mjolnir still lying on the floor.  His mind was racing.  This could not be.  He was certain that they all were destroyed, but there was no other explanation.  He saw it with his own eye, how she lifted Mjolnir ready to use its power on his own son.  Could it be that his past was back to haunt him? 

 

He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of his dire thoughts. 

 

“It does not matter.”  He whispered softly to himself.  What’s done is done.  Without her magic she was nothing.  No threat to him or Asgard. She will spend eternity in the dungeons alongside his other attempted failure to orchestrate peace among the nine realms. 

 

With this last thought he turned and made his way to his chambers where he knew he would find comfort in the arms of his loving wife.

 

* * *

 

 

        

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  I don’t own anything from Marvel or any quotes you might recognise.

 

**NYCTOPHILIA**

 

**Chapter 2**

**“Destruction is his game,**

**A beautiful liar**

**Love for him is pain.”**

**-30 Seconds from Mars:  End of all days-**

* * *

Loki stared down at the book in his lap, his finger rubbing gently over his lips.  Ever since the guards interrupted his peace he could not bring himself to concentrate on the words before him.  Questions were running wild in his mind and he could no longer deny that his curiosity was getting the better of him.

 

How long has it now been that he was locked away in this ghastly cell? Was it a week, a month, no closer to a year?  Only his mother – no, Frigga – ever came to visit on occasion and break the vile everlasting silence that threatened to drive him mad.  But now it seemed that soon he would be presented with a cell mate and not just any cell mate, but someone that was also proficient in the arts of powerful magic.  For Odin designed these cells with one purpose in mind, to subdue any form of seidr and prevent escape.

      

There were few in the nine realms that could rival in his knowledge and use of magic.  He had surpassed even the greatest masters over the years.  Come to think of it, he had never met anyone with his level of power before.  A sly grin formed on his lips and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

 

The sound of the entrance door to his part of the dungeons opening pulled him out of his delightful mischievous thoughts and he quickly pulled the book in his lap to his eye level and comfortably slipped into his trademark expression of indifference. 

 

He watched out of the corner of his eye as two guards dragged a figure in a filthy brown cloak through the door.  From the small frame and long locks of dark hair hanging out from under the hood he could define that it was a woman.  With his luck probably as ugly as a rabid biglesnipe.  By the Norns, will his suffering never end?  To stare at such a revolting sight each day for the rest of his days, which could be another four thousand years, was enough to make the bile rise in his throat.  He closed his eyes and silently cursed Odin under his breath.

 

When he opened his eyes again the guards unceremoniously dropped their prisoner on the floor of the cell next to his.  They turned and left just as quickly as they came, probably couldn’t stand to be in the same room as such a vile creature any longer. His eyes racked over the thing – well, what else were he supposed to call it – as it slowly pushed itself from the floor with its back to him. 

 

Pale hands slowly reached up and pushed the hood of the cloak back.  A tangled mess of dark brown hair tumbled down its back – at least it had hair – and it slowly inspected the cell.  He waited with baited breath for it to turn in his direction, might as well face it now and get over the initial shock.  Luckily he did not eat that much of his evening meal.

 

A pair of the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen met his own emerald eyes.  His eyes travelled over her flawless pale face and lingered awhile longer on her full pink lips.  He slowly exhaled the breath he was holding and managed to hide his true feelings of complete astonishment.  Not many women possessed the ability to elevate his heart beat in such a way.  

 

He slowly closed the book in his hands and placed it on the table beside him, pushed himself out of his chair and closed the distance between them.  He was standing so close to the barrier between them that he could hear and feel it pulse with energy.  Her gaze never wavered from his as he placed his hands behind his back. 

 

“So, what unfortunate crime did you commit against Asgard to end up in here?  Not dress according to the high standards of the Allfather?”  He asked with a sly grin.

 

Her eyes fell to the brown cloak she was clutching in her hands.  She lifted her hand and with a quick wave the cloak began to glow a light green.  When the light disappeared she was dressed in tight fitting black riding trousers and a coat that accentuated her small waist and spread out around her legs in a dress like manner.  Her hair fell in gentle curls down her shoulders to her waist.  She gazed up at him again and took a step closer to the barrier.  She was almost a whole head shorter than him and it confirmed his suspicion that she was not Aesir, definitely not a light elf, maybe a Vanir?

 

“Is this more to your liking, my prince?”  She said in a soft sweet voice.  Her eyes travelled slowly over his body as she bit down on her bottom lip.  She was openly trying to seduce him and when their eyes met it was as if he could perceive the unspoken promise of indescribable pleasure in hers.  This beautiful creature standing before him was a dangerous little thing and the game she wanted to play even more dangerous.  He was the master player and to see her fail would surely be most entertaining.

 

He smiled seductively down at her.

 

“Surely you must have heard that I don’t hold the title of a prince of Asgard anymore.  And that brings me back to my original question; whatever crime did you commit, so that I have the pleasure of the company of such a divine beauty?”

 

 A shy smile formed on her lips as she played with a lock of her hair.  She was playing the role of seductress extremely well and he could almost believe that this was real and not an act.  Did she not know it was impossible to trick the trickster?

 

“I killed one of Odin’s guards and injured several. O, and I told him how I was going to watch Asgard burn.” 

 

  For the second time Loki had to fight hard to keep his composure and not show his surprise. 

He chuckled softly and placed his right hand against the pillar beside the barrier, leaning as close to her as he could without being electrocuted on the spot.

 

“That was not a very wise thing to do, but I would have loved to see Odin’s face when you told him that.  Do pray tell why Asgard is going to burn?”

 

She smiled sweetly back at him and leaned with her shoulder against the same pillar.  Dear Valhalla, she was exquisite and possibly stark raving mad. 

 

“The dark elves are searching for the Aether and before you interrupt me, they were not destroyed by Bor, neither the Aether, he hid it.  The nearing convergence awakened the dark elves. Malekith wants to use the Aether to bring eternal darkness to all the realms. Thor’s mortal lover, Jane Foster, will discover it by accident and in an attempt to save her Thor will bring her back to Asgard and lead the dark elves here.  Malekith will sneek the Kursed into the dungeons and he will free the prisoners and while all the guards and Asgard’s mightiest warriors are distracted, Malekith will attack Asgard.”

 

“How do you know this?”

 

“I have seen it.”

 

“You possess the powers of a seer?” 

 

She laughed and shook her head from side to side before she answered.  Even her laugh sounded like the most beautiful melody, but the things she claimed were impossible.  The history of all the great battles of Asgard was drilled into him and Thor when they were children and he doubt that they could be wrong. 

 

“No, I’m not a seer.”

 

“Then how do you possibly expect Odin or anyone to believe you?  To claim that his father was a liar…”

 

“Odin is a liar.” She interrupted him as she pushed herself away from the pillar.  “Like father, like son.”

 

The hatred was dripping like honey from her voice and the warm glow in her eyes was replaced by an ice cold stare that the barren lands of Jotunheim would have trouble challenging.  How he loved it when the right words and a little push revealed everything of his opponent.  So, Odin was the proverbial thorn in her side.  Could it be that he finally found someone that despised the Allfather just as much as him, an ally?

 

“You don’t believe me.  Maybe you need prove?  But what will it take for you to believe that I know things not even you can comprehend?" She whispered and then her eyes lit up and she leaned so close to the barrier that he was certain it would burn her.  "O, I know what will suffice."

 

She smiled and the look in her eyes told him that he was not going to like the words that would follow.

 

"If you fail. If the tessaract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you.  You think you know pain?  He will make you long for something as sweet as pain!  That was the exact words, my prince?"

 

His resolve crumbled and he took a step back, his perfect mask of indifference slipped from his face and he was unable to hide his churning emotions any longer.  No. No.  How could she possibly know those precise cursed words of that dreadful promise that still haunted his dreams, which jerked him awake, screaming, his heart racing, drenched in sweat?  

 

He swallowed hard and narrowed his eyes, his fists clenched tightly by his sides. Anger filled his body and his fists glowed light green as his power fought to express his distress.  Did Thanos finally found him?  Was she the one send to torture him further, remind him of his horrible time spend with the Mad Titan? 

 

"Did he send you here?  Are you to continue where he left of? Inflict insufferable pain on me? Undo my mind and fill it with more horrors so that I would rather claw out my eyes than relive it over and over?”  He hissed through clenched teeth as he took a step closer to the barrier, leaning in to glare down at her.

 

"Is this your bargain, you mewling quim!!"

 

She threw her head back and laughed.  The sound filling every space around them and he wanted to grab her by the neck and strangle her until he saw the light leave her eyes and her body go limp in his grip.  How he loathed her!

 

She placed a hand on her chest in an attempt to bring herself under control and looked back at him.

 

“I must apologize for my outburst, but that was just so hilarious.  Do you really think me a puppet of such a crazed power greedy being that thinks he can court Death?  He might have pulled your strings, but he will never have the pleasure of using me as a pawn in his plot of demise and destruction. It was not my intention to offend you, my prince, but did you really think that after you handed the tessaract over he would let you rule Midgard and just go on his merry way?”

 

She leaned closer to him, a frown forming between her delicate brows and whispered softly.

 

“It burns you to have come so close.”

 

He slammed his fist into the pillar and the blow reverberated through the cells, small sparks jumping from the barrier between them.

 

“I was born to be a king!  To rule!  How dare you imply to know me or the motives behind my actions when you too are locked away for the rest of eternity in Asgard’s pits?  You are but mere words. You are nothing!” He choked out in anger, his eyes blazing down at her.

 

A smile formed on her lips and she lifted her hands and clapped.  He was taken aback by her bizarre reaction and a frown formed between his brows as he stared back at her in astonishment.

 

“Now that was exactly what I came here searching for, that undeniable raw passion and ambition to take which truly belongs to you, no matter the consequence. Hold onto all of that rage and hate that burns through your veins, my prince, for through it you will gain your deepest desires.”

 

“What?”

 

“All will soon be revealed.”  She said and placed her hand against the barrier between them he watched in surprise as it did not burn her with its energy.

 

His eyes snapped back to her and they sparkled with mischief as she smiled up at him.  Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed frost form under her hand and slowly spread across the surface of the barrier.  He took a step back and couldn’t tear his gaze away as it soon covered the whole barrier and he was unable to see her small frame any longer.

 

He didn’t know how long he just stood there staring in utter awe.  He thought he played her, but she played him from the moment their eyes met and beat him at his own game.  The god of mischief and lies outsmarted by a puny woman.   

 

This must surely mark the beginning of his end.

 

* * *

 

  

               

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  I don’t own anything from Marvel or any quotes you might recognise.

 

**NYCTOPHILIA**

 

**Chapter 3**

**“Welcome to my nightmare,**

**I think you’re gonna like it,**

**I think you’re gonna feel you belong.”**

**-Alice Cooper-**

* * *

She stared down at the book in her hands.  Her fingers gently traced the golden patterns on the leather cover.  A smile slowly formed on her lips as she opened the book at a random page. This was the book the Dark Prince of Asgard was reading when she arrived.  He truly surpassed her expectations and she savoured the feeling of her triumph in provoking him to the point where he showed his true self.

 

The look of utter disbelieve when he realised that she succeeded in drawing him out was the sweetest thing she had ever experienced.  He definitely hated her with a passion now, but that was what she wanted.  To see that rage burn like a voracious fire in his eyes and feel his power vibrating through his body, begging to be released to destroy and wreak havoc.  She was playing a very dangerous game, one that was sorely needed to achieve her plan and for it to be successful.

 

The soft fall of nearing footsteps brought her out of her delightful thoughts and out of the corner of her eye she noticed his tall frame standing in front of the barrier between their cells. She deliberately ignored him and turned another page of the book in her hands.

 

“That belongs to me.”  He hissed and she almost failed to hide the smile that was forming on her lips.

 

Looks like someone got out of bed on the wrong foot, she thought as she slowly looked up at him. 

 

He was staring down at her, his eyes threatening to bore right through her.  Let’s see if he is in a gaming mood.

 

“I just borrowed it.  I hope you don’t mind.”  She said in her sweetest voice.

 

His eyes narrowed and he took another step closer to the barrier. 

 

“How did you manage to remove it from my cell?”

 

Ah, and this was the interesting part she was waiting for.  She closed the book slowly and stood up from the chair she was sitting on. 

 

“I went into your cell and took it.” She answered and watched as a thrown formed between his brows.

 

Silence fell between them and she could see his mind racing to comprehend how she managed to enter his cell, which was logically impossible from his point of view, but not for her. 

 

“How?”

 

He was definitely in a foul mood and a smile formed on her lips as her eyes travelled over his stoic posture, tall dark and handsome with a heart as cold as ice. 

 

“I walked through the barrier and …”

 

“Impossible!”  He hissed as he interrupted her rudely.  “Do you think me a fool?  Odin designed these cells himself and no force can penetrate them or undo them.   Your display last night was but a mere illusion and don’t think for one moment that I fell for it.  Heed my warning you insufferable woman, I am done playing your vile games.  If you attempt to mock me again you will pay dearly for it!”

 

She shook her head from side to side and clicked her tongue before she answered him.

 

“Why is it so impossible for you to believe a word I say?  How many times do I have to prove you wrong before you realize I do not lie?  Perhaps one more time?”  She said and the next moment she flung the book at him.

 

It hid him straight in the chest and abruptly fell at his feet.  He stared down at it for a while before he slowly raised his head and when their eyes met she knew she was in big trouble.

 

He stepped through the barrier like a predator stalking its pray and with a wave of his hand his full battle armour appeared on his body, complete with his horned helmet.  The sight was intimidating and strangely alluring as her heart began to race and she took a small step back.  Did she bit of more than she could chew?

 

In seconds he was on her and grabbed her with one hand around the throat and pushed her hard into the wall behind her.  His long fingers choked her and she struggled to draw another breath as her hands automatically gripped around his wrist to try and free herself.

 

He stared down at her with those beautiful emerald eyes that shone with amusement as he watched her struggle in vain.  A sly grin formed on his lips as he leaned down to her.  His face was so close to her that she could feel his warm breath caressing her lips.

 

“I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible and when I’m done you will finally understand why they call me a MONSTER!!”

Her eyes widened as he tightened his grip around her throat, cutting of all her air supply.  The edges of her vision began to swim in darkness and a strange ringing sound filled her ears.  She frantically fought to stay conscious, but it was getting harder and harder. 

 

Suddenly he loosened his deathly grip slightly and she sucked in a desperate breath and her vision slowly returned to normal as sweet air filled her lungs.  She stared back at him as her chest heaved and when she read the emotion in his eyes her heart stopped and her body froze.

 

“On second thought, I must admit I quite enjoyed your attempt at playing the role of seductress very much last night.  I would surely be a fool to waste such a given opportunity of indescribable pleasure, wouldn’t you agree?”  He said and pushed his body hard against hers.

 

Her hands flew to his chest and the cold metal of his armour burned into her skin.  She swallowed hard as she stared back into his lust filled eyes.   His other hand slowly and intimately pushed her hair over her shoulder to expose her neck and his fingers roughly grabbed the hair at the back of her head, forcing her head back.

 

“You truly are the most divine creature I have ever seen and I will enjoy every second as I ravish you and make you mine.”  He whispered softly and chills ran down her spine, her mouth fell open as he tightened his grip in her hair.

 

He crushed his lips to hers and she lost all control over her body.  He slipped his tongue into her mouth roughly and deepened the kiss even more as he groaned into her mouth.  Her eyes closed and sparks of electricity ran through her body as she shivered in his arms.  Her fingers curled around his chest plate as her emotions took over and she answered his kiss with the same need.  And in that moment when she surrendered to his will a surge of power pushed from her body and their seidr joined to form one.  

 

He abruptly let her go and took a step back, his armour disappearing in a light green mist and she was left panting for breath, her heart racing at the speed of light.

 

A wave of different emotions crossed his face as he fought to get control over his own breath.  He frowned back at her, shock and recognition settling in his eyes.

 

“Malia?” 

 

The sound of her own name falling from his lips, ripped through her body and her knees threatened to buckle under the weight of her own body.  A name she hadn’t heard for over a thousand years.  No, it was impossible she must have heard wrong.  He could not know who she was.

 

He took a step closer to her and she pressed herself back into the wall like a frighten animal with nowhere to run or hide.  He reached out to touch her and on instinct she slapped his hand away.

 

“Don’t touch me!”  She choked out and raised her hand, her palm facing him as she called on her seidr.

 

Her palm started to glow as she watched his hand fell to his side in defeat.  A pleading light filled his eyes as he cocked his head to the side.

 

“I am sorry.  I… I didn’t recognise you.  It’s been so long and… I thought you dead.”  He whispered falling over his own words.

 

“Don’t you remember?  Remember our time spent in the gardens of the palace in Vanaheim?”

 

He took another step closer to her as his words tore open her long forgotten memories of a time spent with a boy which name she didn’t know.  Of laughter and joy, of stolen kisses under an old willow tree and a promise that he will return and take her away to see the golden city, a promise that they will never be apart ever again and that he will love her for eternity.

 

She wanted to scream, rip everything around her apart, and destroy everything in her path.  She didn’t want to feel.  She didn’t want to be reminded of a time when her heart was filled with hope, love.  Love was weakness, a childish sentiment and there was no place for it in her dark heart.

 

“I remember watching my family burn.  I remember there screams filling the air.  I remember hiding, because I was too weak to do anything to stop it.  I remember the look of satisfaction burning in murderer’s eye as he watched my mother and sister stagger and fall to never rise again.  I remember a promise I made that night, a promise that one day I will watch Asgard burn!”  She hissed as a tear slowly streamed down her cheek and her body trembled with rage.

 

“Odin!”  She heard him whisper and his eyes mirrored the rage that was threatening take over her senses. 

 

She watched as he again tried to reach out to her and she couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

“Leave! Or so help me I will destroy you!”  She screamed as she fought for control over her seidr.

 

“Malia, please! Please don’t push me…!”  He begged, his hand lingering in the air in front of her.

 

“LEAVE!!”  She screamed and released a blast of magic so powerful it incinerated the chair that stood behind him and the dust slowly settled to the floor around them.

 

He raised both his hands in surrender and slowly stepped back.  Their eyes met one last time and the pain and sorrow that shone from his tore a hole in her heart.

 

He turned and walked through the barrier and with a wave of his hand it turned into a solid wall.

 

She fell to her knees, her palms flat against the floor in front of her as raw sobs tore from her chest and her tears stained the floor. 

 

How she loathed her own traitorous heart.  How she loathed him for igniting that spark of forgotten love and hope.

* * *

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

      

 

 

 

 

       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                        

  

               

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  I don’t own anything from Marvel or any quotes you might recognise.

 

**NYCTOPHILIA**

 

**Chapter 4**

**“I have love in me the likes of**

**which you can scarcely imagine**

**and rage the likes of which you would not believe.**

**If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge in the other.”**

**-Mary Shelly, Frankenstein-**

* * *

Over a thousand years ago in Vanaheim…

 

Loki stared at his reflection in the mirror and adjusted the collar of his coat. 

 

“Loki, what in the nine realms are you wearing?”  His mother asked as she entered his room.  “You can’t meet your future betrothed dressed like that!”

 

He sighed and turned to face his mother.

 

“Mother, she already refused to meet me when we arrived yesterday.  And unless her mother drags her here by her hair, she is not going to do so today.  Contrary to believe, it’s not every girls dream to be married to the second prince of Asgard, especially not when she is forced into it.”

 

“Loki, my son.  Malia is just a little shy and overwhelmed, she’ll come around.  In a few years when you both come of age she will be more susceptible to the prospect of your betrothal.  She is well suited for you and I know in my heart that you will grow to love each other deeply.”  Frigga said as she gently laid her hands on his shoulders. 

 

“How do you know this?  What if she hates me and can’t stand to be in the same room as me?”  He asked as his eyes shone with uncertainty.

 

She laid her right hand against his cheek and smiled softly up at him.

 

“I have seen it.  Your love is written in the stars.  Together you will concur all and be unstoppable.  She’s your soul mate.”  She brushed a stray lock of his ebony hair behind his ear before she continued.  “She is in the gardens, go to her.

 

He sighed again and with a nervous heart he left for the gardens.

 

He found her sitting cross-legged on the grass in the shade of a big willow tree with her back to him.  Her dark brown hair fell in soft curls to her waist.  He slowly sneaked closer until he stood directly behind her and peeked over her shoulder.  She was holding a small white flower in her left hand and trying to conjure a replica of it in her right hand, but with each attempt she failed horribly and he couldn’t help but smile at the words of annoyance that she whispered to herself.

 

“Don’t force it, just let it flow gently.”  He said as he stepped around her and sat down across her on the grass.  “Let me show you.”

 

He rubbed his fingers together until a green mist covered them and slowly opened his hand and an exact replica of the flower appeared in his palm.  He heard her draw in a breath of amazement and slowly looked up at her.

 

His heart stopped as he stared back into the most beautiful luminescent green eyes.  His eyes travelled over her perfect complexion and lingered on her slightly parted full pink lips.  She was the most breath-taking sight his eyes have ever beheld.

 

“By the Norns you are exquisite.”  He breathed out and a light blush coloured his cheeks as he realized that he said it out loud.

 

A shy smile formed on her lips and she looked down at the white flower in her hand.

 

“Will you teach me how to do it right?”  She asked softly as she nervously played with the hem of her dress.

 

A huge smile formed on his lips as his heart raced with excitement.

 

“It will be my pleasure.”

 

They spent the rest of the day talking about magic and laughing at her many failed attempts to copy his illusions.  He didn’t tell her his name in fear that she would somehow reject him.  It became a guessing game, and after what felt like a hundred names and their faces hurt from all the laughing, she still didn’t know who he truly was.  Loki’s heart felt as if it could burst and never in his life have he been so happy and felt so appreciated.  With every new spell he showed her and watched her eyes lit up and shine with admiration his heart jumped in his chest. 

 

After they parted with a promise that they will meet again the next day he felt like he was floating on a cloud over the high towers of Asgard as he walked back to the palace.  Not even his brother’s oafish behaviour or constant teasing could wipe away the happy smile on his face.  His mother just gave him a knowing smile and he returned it with glee.  That night he fell asleep with the image of beautiful green eyes and the sound of the sweetest voice in his mind.

 

 The next day he found her under the same willow tree, but as soon as their eyes met he could sense that something was wrong.  Her smile didn’t reach her eyes and she seemed distant and troubled.  He told her about the golden city of Asgard and promised that someday he would take her there and show her the pulsing rainbow bridge.  After many failed attempts to lift her mood he couldn’t take the uncertainty any longer.  He gently took her hand in his and rested his other hand’s fingers under her chin, forcing her to lift her head and look him in the eye.

 

“Malia, please tell me why you look so troubled?  Is it something that I said or did?  If so let me apologize..”

 

Her finger pressed against his lips stopped him mid-sentence and he just stared back into her sad green eyes.  She took a step closer to him as she removed her finger from his lips and placed her hand against his chest.  He swallowed hard as his heart began to race.  She was so close that he could see the small specks of gold that sparkled in her eyes.  Her hair smelled like apples and a lock gently blew across her lips in the breeze.

 

“I fear I have not been honest with you.”  She whispered and her eyes fell to her hand on his chest.

 

He suddenly felt as if he couldn’t breathe as panic rushed through his whole body.

 

“I am promised to be betrothed to a Prince of Asgard.  I have been hiding in the gardens like a coward ever since he arrived with his family.  I know it sounds childish and very unbecoming of a lady, but…but I always dreamed that the day I would marry it would be for love, not for some inane political purpose.  My mother is very disappointed in my behaviour and excused me this time, but when they return in a month I will have no other choice but to meet him.  I… I don’t even know your name, but… I am very fond of you.  And it wouldn’t be fair to you or Prince Loki if I kept meeting you like this.  I am so sorry.”

 

When his name fell from her lips it felt as if the gates of Valhalla opened for him.  She stared back at him, her eyes swimming in unshed tears and in that moment he knew he loved her.  He loved her with every cell in his body, with every breath he took.  He knew that from this day he would love her for eternity.

 

He caressed her soft cheek with his other hand as a single tear silently rolled down her cheek. 

 

“Malia.”  He whispered and leaned closer to her until their lips were only a breath apart.  “I love you and I will love you for eternity.”

 

He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips softly against hers.  A spark ignited between them and coursed through their bodies like a wild fire.  He moved his lips against hers and her fingers curled into the material of his coat as she returned his kiss.  He pulled her flush against his body and pressed his tongue softly against her bottom lip, begging permission to deepen the kiss even more.  She opened her mouth and granted him entrance and as he pushed his tongue into her mouth she shivered in his arms and pushed her body even closer to his.  A strange sensation rippled through him and he could feel his seidr being pulled to her and hers to his.  Stars exploded behind his closed eyelids and he groaned into her mouth as the most wonder feeling he had ever felt washed over him.

 

They pulled apart both gasping for air, just staring into each other’s eyes.  He never wanted to let her go again.  He wanted her by his side every day for the rest of their lives.  He captured her lips again and poured all his love into the kiss. 

 

“Malia!  Malia!” 

 

A girl’s voice rang through the garden and she hastily pulled away from him, panic dancing in her eyes.

 

“Malia, I know you are hiding here somewhere.  Mother is looking for you and I am not covering for you again.  We are leaving the palace in five minutes and you better be waiting in the carriage when we get there.”

 

Malia rolled her eyes and Loki had to stifle a laugh that threatened to escape from his chest.

 

“Malia?  Did you hear me?”

 

They listened in silence as the footsteps of the girl faded away and when they were certain they were alone again they both let out a sigh of relief.

 

She smiled up at him for a second, but then her smile fell and a sad look crossed over her futures. 

 

“I have to go.”  She whispered and he didn’t miss the sad tone in her voice. 

 

“Malia, I have to tell you something.  I have also not been honest with you.  I hope you will not be too angry with me.   My name is… My name is L…”  He started, but the sound of nearing footsteps stopped him just as he was about to tell her his name.

 

“Malia!  We are leaving and I will not tolerate your bad behaviour any longer.  If you don’t show yourself right now I will take away your magic for a whole month.”

 

Malia stiffened in his arms and her eyes went wide as she peeked over his shoulder in the direction of the woman’s  stern voice.

 

She quickly leaned forward and whispered in his ear.  

 

“I will never forget our time together.  I love you!” 

 

She planted a quick kiss on his lips and darted away in the direction of the woman.  He just stood there for the longest time as their voices faded and all he could hear were the leaves whispering in the breeze.

 

That night as he lay in bed all he could think of was her soft lips under his and her soft body close against his.  Her sweet whispered confession of love and when he closed his eyes he could see her beautiful green eyes floating before him.

 

An urgent knock on his chamber doors tore him out of his sweet thoughts.  He quickly sat up in his bed as the door swung open and he looked in to his mother’s grieve streaked face.  A frown formed between his brows as panic clutched his heart and he immediately jumped out of bed and rushed over to her. 

 

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her body.

 

“Mother!  What’s wrong?  What happened?  Is it father?  Thor?”

 

She shook her head against his shoulder and slowly pulled away from him and when their eyes met his heart stopped.  Tears ran down her cheeks and she had trouble to calm herself enough to speak.

 

“Oh Loki, my lovely boy.  It’s Malia…”

 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe and his whole body started to tremble.

 

“What…  What about Malia?”  He choked out as his grip around his mother tightened, as if he needed her to keep him upright.

 

“They were attacked at their home.  They… they burned them…  they burned them all alive!”  His mother choked out between sobs.  “Loki, I’m so sorry.  I’m so sorry.”

 

He felt it.  He felt his heart break into a million pieces. His legs gave away under him and he fell to his knees, clutching his mother’s dress in his hands. 

 

“No!”  He whispered as he shook his head from side to side.

 

“No, no, no, no!”

 

“NO!”  He screamed and pushed his head into his mother’s abdomen.  Tears stung his eyes as he let out a shuddering breath.  His whole body shook as he looked up to see his father stand in the doorway.

 

Like always Odin wore his stern expression and Loki’s eyes fell to his father’s hand where it gripped Gungir and he frowned at the small black spot on his hand, but before he could think any further on it his brother burst into the room.

 

When he met his brother’s eyes it shone with sadness.  If he only knew then that it will not be the last time Thor would look at him in that same way.

 

* * *

 

 

The present…

 

Red

 

It clouded his vision as he clenched his fists so tight that his nails duck into his palms, threatening to draw blood.  His chest heaved as he fought to gain control over his raging emotions.  The hatred that burned through his veins for a man he once called father, a man who took the most precious thing from him and ruined it.  A man he was willing to sacrifice everything for, just to be accepted, to be worthy, to be loved.

 

_“I could have done it father! I could have done it, for you! For all of us!”_

 

_“No, Loki.”_

He unclenched his fists and released a blast of magic that threw the furniture in his cell against the walls and shattered them into pieces.  He stared down at the destruction around him and a wicked grin formed on his lips.  This was what he craved, chaos and destruction. 

 

He was raised in a lie and he became a liar.  He was born a monster and now he will become that monster.

 

* * *

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      

 

 

 

 

       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                        

  

               

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  I don’t own anything from Marvel or any quotes you might recognise.

 

**NYCTOPHILIA**

 

**Chapter 5**

**“I got ice in my veins,**

**Blood in my eyes.**

**Hate in my heart,**

**Love in my mind.”**

**-Unknown-**

* * *

 

The convergence was drawing closer.  Malia could feel the pull as the worlds’ slowly moved on their path to alignment.  Soon the Aether will be in her reach, under her control.  Time was now of the essence and she had wasted enough of it on trivial sentiments and a past that could never be. 

 

Her eyes drifted to the wall and her thoughts to the man hidden behind it.  Now she knew and understood why she was so drawn to him ever since she saw him through the Mind Stone.  They were destined to be together, soul mates, something that could never be now.  She could never be that innocent and pure girl that he once loved.  That girl was destroyed, tainted and not even a shadow of her existed anymore.  She clenched her fists as the memory of the man that forced himself on her and took her innocence washed over her.  She could feel the bile rise in her throat as she imagined feeling his dirty groping hands on her body again, the feeling of shame, weakness and indescribable pain.  His dreadful words again clear in her mind.

 

_“You are nothing! Just a pretty face and when my men and I are done with you, you will be but a whore and no man will ever see you as anything more than that.  They will worship your body and use you to satisfy their own lustful needs, but no man will ever love you.  You’re worthless! WORTHLESS!”_

She shook her head, desperate to rid herself of the dark memory.  She had to focus and stop lingering in the past.  She had a task to fulfil and although she knew this will tore open even more old wounds for him and also for her, she could not falter now.  Not when she was so close.  She had to remove the connection with the Other from his mind.  The Mad Titan cannot know of her existence just yet, not until the Aether was hers.

 

With that thought she walked determinately to the wall he had created between their cells and with a wave of her hand it vanished.  Malia took in the destruction in his cell before her eyes settled on him.

 

Loki’s back was turned to her, his head bowed, shoulders slightly slumped forward.  He looked so lost and for a moment she hesitated.  She closed her eyes and willed the guilt mixed with empathy back to that dark place in her, repeating over and over:  Love is weakness.  Love makes you vulnerable.  Love leaves you open to defeat!  

His back straightened as he sensed her presence behind him and turned his head slightly in her direction.  She stepped into his cell and stopped a few feet from him.  The tension in the air was threatening to smother her and she inhaled a deep breath, waiting patiently for him to acknowledge her.

 

“You seeked me out for a purpose.  What is it?”  He asked his voice cold, emotionless

 

She slowly took another step closer to him before she answered.

 

“We have a common goal.”  She paused and waited for his reaction, but after a long silence she continued.

 

“We were both wronged by the same man.  Our choices, happiness and self-worth destroyed by his actions, his hunger for power and control.  And I know that the same hatred that runs through my veins and desire for revenge runs through yours.  Together we will be unstoppable, our power unchallenged.  We will take everything from him, we will lay waste to his golden city, we will end his rule and we will concur the realms and they will all kneel to their true king, you!”

 

She took another step closer to him. 

 

“I know why he took you in.  How he raised you in a lie and how that lie pushed you into the path of the Mad Titan.  I know what the Mad Titan and the Other did to you.  I know, because I saw it through the Mind Stone and I know that you will give everything for the change to make them pay, make them suffer and scream in agony as you have.”

 

She watched as he raised his right hand from his side and stared down at it intently. 

 

“Then you know what I truly am.  A Frostgiant.”  He breathed out and the tone of absolute anguish in his voice tore through her like a tornado.

 

Loki turned around so quickly that she almost took a step back in surprise, but when her eyes met his, it was not the familiar emerald green that stared back at her, but two red orbs.  His face was a light blue and strange ruins covered his skin.  She could feel the cold that emanated from his body, her breath a light fog that filled the air in front of her.

 

“Now you see me, Malia.  Now you see the monster!”  He hissed out glaring down at her, willing her to look away in disgust.

 

He was laying himself bare before her, vulnerable, true and it almost pained her to proceed with her plan, but she had to do this.

 

She closed the distance between them and placed her right hand on his chest.  He turned his face away from her and she reached out to touch his cheek, but his words stopped her.

 

“Don’t touch me.  I will only hurt you.”  He whispered as he closed his eyes and the revulsion for himself washed over his features.

 

She ignored his warning and gently placed her palm against his cheek and forced his head to face her again.  His eyes opened and he stared back at her with trepidation.

 

“Loki.” 

 

His name but a mere breathless whisper as it fell from her lips.  She raised herself on her toes and leaned closer to him.  Their lips only a breath apart and she could feel his heart race under her palm.  She hated herself for doing this, for hurting him even more.

 

She closed the distance between their lips and pressed her warm lips against his cold ones.  For a moment he just froze under her touch, but as she slowly moved her mouth over his a shudder went through his body and he answered her kiss.  His one hand settled on her hip and the other grabbed the back of her hair, pulling her closer to him.  He opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue into his and his grip in her hair tightened as he groaned softly.  His other hand began to move up her back as he pulled her flush against his body, his mouth moving feverishly against hers, his want and desire pushing her to let go and give into the feelings that he was awakening in her body.  But the memory that she could never be worthy of his affection, that she was forever tainted and her vow to herself that no man will ever have her again,  brought her back and she lifted both her hands and placed it on either side of his face.  She pushed her seidr into his and when they connected sparks ignited behind her closed eyelids.  She felt the space around her shift and the next moment she could feel something solid behind her back as he pushed her against the wall of his cell.

 

 Loki’s hand slipped under her coat and she whimpered into his mouth as his touch on her bare skin almost broke all her resolve as she curled her fingers into his soft ebony hair.  She was fighting for control over her own desire and she knew it was now or never.  She pushed her seidr into his mind and when she found the thread that connected him to the Other she pulled it apart and shattered it.

 

“Arhgggg!”  He screamed as he pushed her away brusquely, clutching his head and sinking to his knees, the sudden separation leaving her abandoned and wanting, her breath panting and her heart racing.    

 

  
“What did you do to me?”  Loki panted as he clutched his head in both his hands.   His head felt as if it could explode at any second, the pain that burned through his body unbearable and he started to gag uncontrollably.  It was as if he had no control over his own muscles or senses as the room swayed before his eyes.  He fell to his side as his body started to convulse and it felt as if his heart was being ripped from his chest.  Memories flushed before his eyes.  Memories of Thanos laughing as he watched while the Other cut into his flesh, over and over again.  He could hear his own screams of agony in his ears, his voice raw as he pleaded for them to stop, promised that he would do anything if they only let the pain stop.   Please make it stop! Please!

 

A cool hand on his forehead brought him out of his dreadful recollections and from a distance he could hear a sweet calming voice coaching him to relax, comforting him and he could feel his heart rate drop, his muscles relax and the pain subside.  He sucked in a sharp breath and his eyes flew open and settled on Malia’s face as she leaned over him.

 

Anger filled him as he hastily pushed himself from the floor and had to lean against the wall behind him as the room again swayed before his eyes.  She did this to him, did something to his mind, and made him weak and pathetic.  He watched as she slowly rose from the floor and when their eyes met he wanted to destroy her.  This was not the girl he once loved, she was gone and in her place was a cold and calculated woman that would do anything and everything to get what she desired.  Frigga’s words of long ago replayed in his mind.

 

“ _She is well suited for you…. Together you will concur all and be unstoppable_.”

 

He wanted to laugh and scream at the bitter irony and undeniable truth of it.  Love and hate, two such extreme emotions, only separated by a thin thread.  She played him yet again and he fell for it like the pitiful fool he was.  They were so alike it was hilarious and the Norns could not have conjured a more perfect match for him if they tried. 

 

“What did you do to me!” He hissed out through clenched teeth.

 

“I had to break the connection that the Other still had on your mind.  I could not have him or Thanos know of our plans.”

 

A silence fell between them and they just stared each other down.

 

“Our plans?  I don’t remember agreeing to assist you.”  He snarled as he pushed himself away from the wall and closed the distance between them.

 

He towered over her, staring down at her dangerously, but she did not flinch and her features stayed devoid of any emotion.  She was not frightened neither intimidated by him and it sparked his curiosity even more. A wicked grin formed on his lips as a devious plan took shape in his mind.  

 

“I will help you, but I have two conditions of my own.”  He said and her eyes sparked with interest.

 

“Name them and they will be yours.”  She said and Loki felt the feeling of triumph swell in his chest. What was that Midgardian saying again?  Fool me once shame on you, but fool me twice shame on me.

 

“Asgard is not to be destroyed as I will rule from its throne.  And you will rule by my side as my queen. For you will be mine and mine alone.”  He whispered as he watched her face pale and her eyes widen in horror as the realization hit her that there was no way out of this for she had already agreed to his terms.

 

Lesson number one:  Never try to trick the trickster.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

                 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      

 

 

 

 

       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                        

  

               

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:  I don’t own anything from Marvel or any quotes you might recognise.

 

**NYCTOPHILIA**

 

**Chapter 6**

**“Supreme excellence consists of breaking the enemy’s resistance**

**without fighting.”**

**-Sun Tzu, The Art of War-**

* * *

 

Approximately One Month Earlier…

 

Steve Rogers pushed his fingers through his short dark blond hair and let out a frustrated sigh.  He was on his way to Director Fury’s office in SHIELD headquarters for a debriefing on his last mission.  He was in truth a very patient man, but when the cellphone that Tony Stark practically forced him to accept as a gift and means for them to stay in regular contact vibrated in his pocket for what felt like the millionth time that day, he wanted to throw it against the wall and watch with satisfaction as it exploded into a million pieces.

 

Technology was not his best forte and although everyone insisted that it will only make his life easier, he still begged to differ.  He reached into his pocket and with another long sigh he removed the vibrating pain in his neck.  The smug face of Stark was flashing on the screen and Steve felt as if he could scream.  Stark probably wanted to set him up on another blind date from hell.  He shook his head and swiped the screen to answer the call and wished he was still frozen leagues under the sea.

 

“Stark. “

 

“Hey, Capsicle! Hope I’m not interrupting…”

 

“Stark, what do you want?  I’m on my way to Fury, so please make this quick.”  Steve interrupted the energized Tony Stark, while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Wow!  Guess the date with what’s her name didn’t go so well.  But don’t worry.  I know this really hot Russian model… Do you speak Russian?... Never mind, because the things she can do with her mouth you…”

 

“Stark!  How many times do I have to tell you I’M NOT INTERESTED IN DATING!!” Steve hissed into the phone.  He sucked in a deep calming breath before he continued.  “I know you mean well, but please let me find someone on my own time.”

 

There was a long silence on the other end of the line and after a few more seconds ticked by he heard Stark sigh, hopefully in defeat.

 

“Okay, tell you what, if you bring a date for this Friday’s Party at my place, I’ll consider it to back off.  And she better be hot, because I have high standards to maintain. And…”

 

“It’s a deal! So, if that was all, I really need to go.  I’m already five minutes late for my meeting with Fury.”  Steve said as he neared the last corner of the hallway to Fury’s office.

 

“That’s all.  Say hi to Captain Eyepatch for me and remember the party starts at 20h00.  I might be fashionably late, but Pepper will be there to welcome the guests.  See you then and don’t hesitate to call if you still want me to set you up with …”

 

“Got it.”  Steve said and quickly ended the call before Stark could say anything else, stuffing the phone back in his pocket. 

 

He hastened his steps and rounded the corner slamming straight into a small figure.  Thanks to his fast reflexes he managed to grab a hold of her arm and pulled her to his chest to prevent her from landing hard on her back side.  A soft squeal filled the air as he snaked his other arm around her waist to steady her.

 

Steve lowered his eyes and for a moment it felt as if time had slowed.  The files and papers she was carrying were drifting in slow motion to the floor around them.  His heart skipped a beat and his stomach flipped as he stared back into two light green eyes.  Her breath fell from her full red lips in small gasps and he could feel the warmth of it on his own slightly parted lips.  Their faces were mere inches apart and he swallowed hard in an attempt to bring his own racing heart under control.  She lowered her gaze to his chest where she was gripping his leather jacket tightly in her hands, a light blush colouring her cheeks.  He couldn’t take his eyes of her and it felt as if his mind had gone blank.  Her warm body against his felt as if it belonged there and he frowned as the strange thought that he never wanted to let her go rushed through his befuddled mind. 

 

“Agent Wilson!  What the hell is going on here?!”  The familiar voice of Director Fury boomed through the hallway and shocked Steve back to reality.

 

They jumped apart and she hastily turned around to face Fury.

 

“Sir, I… I…”  She stuttered as she nervously placed her shaking hands by her side.

 

“Clean up this mess and report to Agent Hill immediately.”  Fury ordered as he glared down at her with his one eye.

 

“Yes, yes sir!”  She breathed out and knelt down to pick up the papers that was littering the floor in front of them.

 

Steve knelt down and started to help her gather the papers, but Fury’s commanding voice interrupted him as he handed a stack over to her. 

 

“Captain, could we please start with the debriefing.  I’m sure Agent Wilson is more than capable of picking up papers herself.  I don’t have all day.”  And with that Fury turned around and disappeared into his office.

 

She hastily took the papers he was holding out to her and when their fingers gently brushed against each other, he couldn’t help but look up and stare into her mesmerizing green eyes again.  They were like two magnets pulling him ever closer and he was unable to stop it.  No, he didn’t want to stop it.  He wanted to get lost in them; he wanted to get lost in her.

 

She pulled the papers from his hand and when she broke eye contact the intense connection between them was broken and he let out a shuddering breath at the loss of it.  He was definitely losing his mind, maybe Stark was right, he needed something else beside his punching bags to relief his bottled up stress.

 

She rose and with a quick glance over her shoulder to Fury’s office she nervously stared back at him.

 

“I apologise for running into you like that, Captain.  I promise I will be more careful next time.”  She whispered and clutched the papers more tightly against her chest.

 

“Ma’am, it’s I who need to apologise.  I was distracted and didn’t watch where I was going.”  He replied as he slowly rose to tower over her slightly.

 

A small smile of relief formed on her lips and she nodded to him.  He wanted to say something more, but Fury’s irritated voice calling from his office interrupted his train of thought and he smiled back at her before he hurriedly made his way to Fury’s office.

 

Steve didn’t run into her again that day, but time and again her green eyes drifted into his train of thought and that night his usual nightmares of the war was replaced with images of Agent Wilson in his arms and her soft red lips pressed against his.

 

The next day he stumbled into her again as he entered the elevator on his way up to Fury’s office.  Luckily she was not carrying any files filled with papers and they both let out a nervous laugh as their eyes met.

 

“Captain.”

 

“Agent Wilson.”  He replied as he removed his hands from her small waist.  His heart was racing against his chest and he was glad when she removed her hand, afraid that she might feel it through his jacket.

 

She side stepped and was almost out of the elevator when he spun around and called out to her.

 

“Agent Wilson!”

 

“Yes, Captain?”  She asked as she turned around to face him again. 

 

He stared back into her green eyes and couldn’t help his gaze from drifting down to her slightly parted lips.  He suddenly felt as if he couldn’t breathe and the question he wanted to ask her stuck on his tongue.  He looked away nervously as he felt the warmth of a blush creeping up on his face.  Damn, what was wrong with him?  He was acting like a hormonal teenager unable to formulate a coherent thought in his mind.

 

“Have a nice day.”  He managed to breathe out after a short silence.

 

She smiled back at him and nodded before she disappeared amongst the other agents in the lobby.  He shook his head in frustration as he stepped back into the elevator, scorning himself for being such a coward for not asking her out for a coffee like he planned.

 

After a long day of feeling frustrated and disappointed in himself, he pushed the doors to the gym open, slight relief washing over him with the thought of finally being able to punch all his cropped up emotions out into a punching bag. 

 

He was just about to drop his gym bag on the floor when he heard a thumping sound coming from his left.

His mouth fell open and he stared back in utter awe as his eyes slowly drifted over the figure of Agent Wilson where she was punching and kicking a punching bag.  She was wearing tight fitting black yoga pants and a black sport bra.  He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her perfectly toned body and bare stomach. He took in a deep breath as heat started to coil low in his abdomen.  Her short gasps of breath filled the air around him and the thought of her making that same sound, but under totally different circumstances flashed through his mind.  He shut his eyes and clenched his fists tightly as he forced the shocking thought out of his mind.  He breathed in and out slowly to calm his raging emotions and was about to just turn around and leave before he made a fool out of himself, when her soft voice drifted to him.

 

“Captain Rogers?” 

 

Steve looked up and just watched in silence as she slowly walked up to him.  She stopped a few feet from him and a frown formed between her delicate brows.

 

“Captain, are you alright?”  She asked as concern filled her beautiful eyes.

 

“Sorry!  Yes, I’m fine, Agent Wilson.”  He breathed out and couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting down to her full lips.

 

She took another step closer to him and when her tongue slowly darted out to wet her lips, he thought he was going to lose it right there and then.  Was this sexual frustration driving him to act and feel this way or was there something more wrong with him?

 

“Amelia.  Please call me, Amelia.”  She said and he stared down at her outstretched hand, afraid that if he touched her he might end up doing something really stupid, but after a few seconds and another deep breath he took her small hand in his.

 

“Steve.  But you probably know that already.”  He said with a shy smile as she nodded in confirmation.

 

“I’m done here so I’ll leave you in peace to work out.  It was really nice seeing you again.”  She said as she let go of his hand and reached for her gym bag hidden under a bench.

 

She was half way to the door when he spun around and stopped her.

 

“Agent Wils…  I mean Amelia!  What are you doing this Friday night?”  He asked as she turned to face him again.  A smile formed on her lips before she answered him.

 

“Nothing, why?”

 

He lifted his right hand and nervously scratched the back of his head looking everywhere in the room accept directly at her.

 

“Stark is throwing a party this Friday and I was wondering if you would like to escort me.  I know this is out of the blue and we don’t really know each other that well, but…”

 

“It will be my pleasure.  I’ll forward my address to you and you can pick me up at say, 19h00?”  She interrupted him as her hand reached for the doors handle.

 

“What?... I mean, yes.  Yes, that will be fine.”  He stammered out in disbelief that she agreed so quickly.

 

“See you around, Steve.”  She said and with one last look she pulled the door open and disappeared down the hall.

 

He just stood there frozen in the same spot for a long time, the way she said his name still sending shivers down his spine as he finally turned around and made his way to the punching bag.  That night he couldn’t fall asleep as images of her perfect body and green eyes kept him awake.  For the first time in a long time he felt excited and couldn’t wait to see her again.

 

The rest of the week flew by and on numerous occasions he ran into her again. They exchanged light conversation over coffee and he slowly started to relax and feel comfortable in her presence.  They swopped stories of their various missions and he learned that she was only recently transferred to headquarters on direct orders from the council and missed the whole alien attack on New York nine months ago, which he was strangely relieved for. 

 

The voice of Stark’s AI announcing their arrival at the top floor where the party was being held brought him out of his deep thoughts and he stared down at the stunning woman on his arm.  She was wearing a tight fitting black silk dress that emphasized her beautiful curves, her long dark brown hair tumbled down to her waist in soft curls and the scent of apples lingered in the air around them. 

 

 “Steve!  I’m so glad you made it.  And who is this stunning lady by your side?”  Pepper Pots voice drifted to him as he tore his eyes away from Amelia.

 

“Miss Pots, it’s always a pleasure to see you.  This is Amelia Wilson.  Amelia, Miss Virginia Potts.”  He said as he introduced to the two women to each other. 

 

Pepper gently took Amelia’s hand in hers and smiled brightly back at him.

 

“Please just call me Pepper.  It’s really nice to meet you and I can’t wait to hear how you and Steve met.”  Pepper said as she released Amelia’s hand and focused on him before she continued.  “Tony’s at the bar and I will entertain Amelia while you get her something to drink.”

 

Steve nodded and reluctantly left them and made his way to the bar.  Before he had a chance to greet Stark he was roughly pulled to the side by the man in question.

 

“Okay, spill, now!  Where in the world did you find that hot sexy little thing?  And I want full details.  Shit, I want one!... No wait, Pepper will kill me.  Not a word to Pepper, understand.  Holy fuck!  She’s gorgeous!  The things I could do to her…”  Stark rambled out, his eyes not leaving Amelia for one second where she stood beside Pepper.

 

“For god’s sake Stark, watch your language!  Amelia is not that kind of woman!”  Steve hissed as he pulled his arm from Stark’s tight grip.

 

“What?  So you two haven’t… you know… ripped each other’s clothes off and got lost in wild predatory passion?  Boy, if I met her a year ago I would lock her in my room, tie her to my bed and fu…”

 

“Stark!”  Steve almost screamed as he punched Stark hard on the shoulder as he glared back at him.

 

“Ow!  What was that for?”  Stark said as he rubbed his shoulder, a look of utter surprise and innocence washing over his face.

 

“Just stop talking about all the despicable things you want to do to my date!  I really don’t want to hear it!”  Steve pleaded and the thought that this was going to be a long and tedious night left him feeling slightly annoyed.

 

“I promise to be the perfect gentleman if you introduce me to her.  But really, you haven’t, you know?”  Tony asked again and when he noticed Steve’s eyes darken he lifted his hands in surrender.  “Okay, I got it.  I’m not in the mood to crash my own party so stop looking at me like I need to put on the suit.  Do I need to put on the suit?”

 

Steve shook his head and let out a long sigh.  Stark was going to drive him crazy.  He took the drink Stark was pouring for himself from the counter and downed it in on gulp, wishing for once that alcohol had an effect on him, for he surely was going to need it to survive this night.  

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
